California King Bed
by Sonzai Suru
Summary: Sakura siente que la persona que ama se esta alejando de su lado, que la pasión del comienzo ha desaparecido... lentamente su corazón se llena de dudas y el pesimismo y el miedo se apoderan de sus pensamientos. Será este el fin de su relación con Neji o lograrán de algun modo reconectar sus corazones? Corta historia sobre la relacion entre Neji y Sakura :)


Hellow there! bueno esta sería mi primera historia publicada bajo este pseudonimo... espero que les guste, es simple y trata sobre como la gente olvida lo que el corazon siente y empienzan a salir a flote las inseguridades y miedos...

Naruto lamentablemente no me pertenece, si fuese asi lo que pasó en el capitulo 614 nuuuuuunca hubiese sucedido!

Disfruten!

* * *

Estamos tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos… te tengo aquí acostado en la cama a mi lado, a solo centímetros de mi cuerpo, puedo rozar tu mejilla con la punta de mis dedos, puedo sentir tu respiración en mi cara, entrelazar mi mano con la tuya, sentir el aroma de tu cabello… pero a pesar de tenerte a solo centímetros de mi cuerpo siento que lo que nos separa son cientos de kilómetros…

Chest to chest

Nose to nose

Palm to palm

We were always just that close

Wrist to wrist

Toe to toe

Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose

So how come when I reach out my finger

It feels like more than distance between us

Llevamos tiempo así, no sé cuando fue que empezamos a alejarnos, ni quien fue el culpable, lo más probable que ambos tuvimos la culpa; nos equivocamos en muchas ocasiones, pero nos quedamos callados y dejamos que las cosas se acumularan. En realidad ese fue nuestro mayor error, equivocarnos está bien, pero nunca hay que fingir que no paso nada… lentamente empecé a sentir que su corazón se escapaba de entre mis dedos y se iba a un lugar inalcanzable para mi…

In this California king bed

Were 10000 miles apart

I been California wishing on the stars

For youre heart on me

My California king

Caímos en la rutina, nos levantamos sin decir una palabra, desayunamos intercambiando una que otra frase para luego irnos a trabajar, yo con la Hokage y el entrenando y yendo a misiones, luego en la noche volvemos ambos al departamento, nos acostamos, tenemos sexo, el único momento donde nuestros corazones se conectan en un momento de pasión, para luego quedarnos dormidos y empezar así de nuevo nuestra rutina…

Se volvió aburrida nuestra vida… y siento que lo estoy perdiendo y que ya no me ama como antes, siento que se escapa de entre mis dedos la persona que más amo…

Eye to eye

Cheek to cheek

Side by side

You were sleeping next to me

Arm in arm

Dusk to dawn

With the curtains drawn

And a little last night on these sheets

So how come when I reach out my fingers

It feels like more than distance between us

Hoy quisiera que todo fuera distinto, despertar y que tú me estés mirando con una sonrisa, esas que me derriten, esas que hicieron que me enamora de él… Después de que Sasuke se fuera con Orochimaru y nos traicionara, que Naruto se fuera a entrenar con Jiraya y me quedase sola, te volviste un amigo imprescindible para mi… siempre estuviste ahí para mí cuando lo necesitaba y lentamente fui descubriendo partes de ti que nadie conocía… por ejemplo que siempre te preocupas por tus compañeros y tu familia, aunque no lo demuestras mucho, que la mayoría de las veces que te quedas callado o miras con desdén cuando alguien te dice algo, no es porque creas que son inferiores a ti, si no que la mayoría de las veces no tienes idea que decir y evitas de esa forma que la gente vea esa debilidad tuya, porque tienes miedo que te vean a menos… o la forma en la que sonríes cuando crees que nadie te está mirando en las juntas con nuestros amigos… Estúpido Hyuga siempre intentando mantener su aura de insensible… se me escapa una pequeña sonrisa… Al año de empezar a ser buenos amigos te empezaste a abrir frente a mi… hablabas más y me apoyabas con cariño. Me enamoré de él el día en el que al fin logré completar el entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama… yo corrí a contarle y él me sonrió, me sonrió con una sonrisa del corazón una sonrisa totalmente sincera y llena de orgullo… en ese momento lo supe, estaba totalmente loca enamorada de él… Después de la misión para rescatar a Gaara y yo fuese herida por Sasori, Neji me besó y me dijo que le gustaba, que el momento que me vio cubierta de heridas tras la pelea su corazón casi se detiene y que no se puede imaginar un mundo sin yo en él. Estaba tan feliz! Ahora llevamos 2 años juntos, hace uno nos mudamos a este departamento, éramos tan felices! Que ha sucedido con nosotros? Porque nos hemos alejado el uno del otro? Porque ya no me dices te amo como antes?

In this California king bed

We're 10000 miles apart

I'll be California wishing on the stars

For your heart on me

My California king

Muerdo mi labio mientras miro tu cara durmiente… Debería dejar lo nuestro? Volver a ser solo amigos? Quizás fue un error estar juntos, siendo ambos tan distintos… Tu, frio, calculador y serio, yo, dulce, lanzada a la vida y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre me rio cuando recuerdo el día en que le dijimos a nuestros amigos que estábamos saliendo, nadie se lo podía creer! El gran Neji Hyuuga, famoso por ser frio y con un orgullo que rivaliza al de Sasuke con la humilde, dulce, algo violenta en ocasiones, Sakura Haruno, tuvimos que besarnos en frente de todos para que nos creyeran, cosa que a Neji no le pareció mucho ya que no le gusta mostrar afecto en público, pero Naruto le dijo que si no era cierto él iba a seguir detrás mío, cosa que no le causo mucha gracia porque tiende a ser un poco posesivo. Me reí mucho ese día… Todos creían que no habíamos vuelto locos, que éramos como agua y aceite… Quizás tenían razón…SI, quizás sea lo mejor renunciar a esto…

Lentamente abres los ojos y me miras, me miras con esos hermosos ojos blancos, yo aguanto las ganas de llorar, pero no logro evitar que se me nublen un poco los ojos. Acercas tu mano a mi cara y acaricias mi mejilla, removiendo luego unos cuantos cabellos que tapaban mi rostro. Tan pequeño contacto y siento que en realidad no importa lo que pase yo quiero estar contigo. El mismo sentimiento que me mantuvo a su lado por tanto tiempo, a pesar del desapruebo de nuestros amigos y los problemas en nuestra relación… Aferro tu manos con las mías y las beso delicadamente mientras una lagrima escapa por mis ojos. Lo amo, no lo quiero perder, el es mi vida… pero si el, si él no me ama como antes…

-Neji…- le susurro disimulando el nudo en mi garganta –Tu… aun me amas?- pregunto mientras lo miro a los ojos

-Sakura…- dice sorprendido

Just when I felt like giving up on us

You turned around and gave me one last touch

That made everything feel better

And even then my eyes got wetter

So confused when I asked ask you if you love me

But I don't wanna seem so weak

Maybe I've been California dreaming

El no pronuncia palabra mientras me mira con tristeza. No me mires con esos ojos, siento como si vieran a través de mi estúpido y endeble corazón y vieran la penosa mujer en la que me he convertido. No quiero parecer débil frente a ti asique rápidamente me seco las lagrimas y me levanto. Lo nuestro ya no está funcionando, el también lo sabe, ya no siente los mismo que antes… Ya no me ama… Me diría algo si no fuese así cierto? Su silencio responde todas mis dudas y clava una daga en mi corazón. Tengo que irme, tengo que salir de aquí, no puedo dejar que vea como me desmorono, tengo que mantener al menos algo de dignidad…

-Y.. Yo tengo que ir a trabajar temprano asique me voy- dije de la forma más normal y corriente que pude. Forcé una sonrisa y salí rápidamente de la habitación.

-Sakura! - escucho que me grita desde la alcoba, pero no quiero escuchar lo que me va a decir, estoy en mi limite, un segundo más cerca de él y no podría contener mis lagrimas… Se que más tarde tendremos que hablar sobre nuestra relación, terminar… pero aun no me encuentro lista para eso… Necesito reunir los pedazos de mi corazón para poder mantener la calma cuando ese maldito momento llegue…

In this California king bed

Were 10000 miles apart

California wishing on the stars

For youre heart on me

My californa king

My California King

Me puse lo que encontré en mi camino a la puerta y salí del departamento lo más rápido que pude. Corrí por la ciudad con la cara empapada en lágrimas hasta que salí de los límites de esta y mis piernas no dieron más. Me senté rendida bajo un árbol, abrasé mis rodillas y hundí mi cara entre piernas. Estaba destrozada… todo había cambiado, la distancia entre los dos ya era mucha, el ya no la veía de la misma forma y yo aun lo amo, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado… pero no quiero que él me vea como una mujer débil, no me desmoronaré! Al menos quiero que Neji tenga el recuerdo de nuestra relación conmigo sonriente en el. Me quede sentada así unos minutos hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de correr por mi rostro y mi cuerpo dejo de temblar. Sequé mi cara y me levanté. Ya estaba decidida, cuando vuelva a la casa en la noche después del trabajo iba a hablar con él y estaba preparada para cualquier golpe que él me diera. Le iba a sonreír e iba a estar siempre digna! Por más que por dentro mi corazón se estuviese desangrando…

Camine devuelta a la aldea y me encamine al hospital donde trabajo con la Godaime. Tsunade-sama tenía trabajo como nunca, no paró de darme ordenes, ir de arriba abajo, atender y vendar pacientes, rellenar formularios, ordenar los gabinetes de medicamentos, aparte de ayudarla en una operación... Estaba agradecida eso si, del ajetreo que evitó que mi mente divagara sobre Neji y evitando también que la Hogake preguntara el porqué de mis ojos hinchados y rojos… Logre salir del trabajo bien entrada la noche, miro hacia el cielo, no se ve ni una sola estrella… y un viento helado corría haciendo que me estremeciera, no traía chaqueta… el frío hizo que me sintiera desolada y sola aun más miserable de lo que ya me sentía... Neji debería estar hace rato dormido. Suspire y camine cabizbaja y a paso lento al departamento. Sé que tengo que hablar con Neji, pero no quiero hacerlo… es necesario y algo que debo hacer pero mi corazón se niega… Solo un poco más de tiempo en 15 minutos estaría en casa y todo acabará…

-Sakura- dijo alguien mientras me jalaba del brazo. Me di la vuelta para ver quién me había llamado y lo veo a él, parado fuera del hospital... sus manos estaban heladas y su nariz roja, debió de haber estado esperando hace mucho acá fuera…

-Neji!- dije sorprendida –qu.. Que haces acá?- intente decir, disimulando mi sorpresa y a la vez alegría de verlo, cuanto amo a este hombre…

-Sakura… te fuiste tan rápido esta mañana que no pudimos hablar…- murmuro Neji soltando mi brazo y desviando su mirada de mi.

Me pongo pálida.

No, no, no! se que pensé que estaba lista para lo que él me iba a decir y que iba a mantenerme digna, que iba a sonreír para él, pero no puedo… retrocedo un paso, creando un poco de espacio entre nosotros.

-No necesitas decir nada Neji- le dije ocultado mi cara y mirando hacia otra parte –sé lo que vas a decir… nuestra relación ya no es lo de antes, que estas aburrido, que me he vuelto en un persona no interesante, que ya no me amas como al comienzo!- dije la última frase casi gritando con un nudo en la garganta

-Pero Sakura que dices!- me respondió él –eso no es verdad!-

-No es necesario que finjas Neji! Ya no nos hablamos, ni nos vemos, no me has dicho que me amas en mucho tiempo aparte de cuando tenemos sexo!... nuestros amigos tenían razón, es mejor que terminemos y dejemos de engañarnos- baje la mirada mientras decía las últimas palabras para esconder las lagrimas que corrían a raudales por mi rostro.

Neji se quedo callado por unos momentos, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los de mis sollozos. De repente siento su mano en mi mentón y que levanta mi cara para que lo mire a los ojos. No hagas eso, no quiero que me mires, no seas dulce ahora conmigo solo hará todo peor, date la vuelta y vete, déjame y punto si eres amable durante nuestra despedida será más difícil poder superarlo… golpeo su mano para que la quite de mi mentón y me niego a mirarlo. El me abraza a cambio y yo intento zafarme de sus brazos.

-Sakura, por favor… por favor mírame…- me dice al oído casi como una súplica mientras suelta un poco su abrazo e intenta nuevamente tomar mi mentón para que lo mire. Esta vez sedo, un poco sorprendida por su tono y lo miro, en ese momento quedo paralizada, Neji estaba llorando! Lagrimas silenciosas recorrían su rostro y sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor.

-Neji…- susurro sorprendida, el pone uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y niega con su cabeza para luego abrazarme fuertemente

-Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto Sakura- me dice y escucho como su voz se quiebra un poco -Lo siento tanto, di por sentado nuestra relación y deje de preocuparme tanto como antes de, mostrarte cuanto te amo, me di por conforme con lo que teníamos sin pensar en tus sentimientos y te hice sentir insegura, pero por favor no me dejes, lo hare todo por ti, cambiare todo lo que quieras, asique por favor no termines conmigo…- las últimas palabras fueros casi inaudibles mientras me abrazaba aún más fuerte.

Que es lo que Neji está diciendo?... no quiere terminar? Aun me ama? Mi corazón palpita aceleradamente, si lo que dice es verdad, puedo seguir a su lado, si lo que dice es cierto, todo podrá ser como antes, el me ama, el me ama, el me ama, el me sigue amando! Lo abrazo de vuelta y escondo mi cara en su pecho.

-Tonto, tonto… yo también te amo- digo entre sollozos –no quiero nunca irme de tu lado…- Nos quedamos unos minutos así, abrasados hasta que Neji rompe nuestro abrazo y me mira

-Te amo Sakura- me dice para luego besarme delicada y tiernamente. Después de unos segundos rompemos el beso

-Yo también te amo Neji- le digo con una leve sonrisa en mis labios, el toma mi mano y comenzamos lentamente a caminar a nuestro apartamento ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro y nuestros hombros tocándose.

Ahora sentía como mi corazón tocaba el de Neji, la distancia entre ellos inexistente… Las distancias se crean cuando dejas de escuchar y hablar con el corazón y dejas que tu cerebro haga lo que le corresponde a este, porque en nuestros corazones no existe más que el sentimiento puro, lo que en verdad cuenta, cuando la cabeza empieza a decir lo que el corazón debe, se mezclan las inseguridades, miedo y pesimismo a lo que en verdad sientes, creando así un espacio entre tú y la persona que amas este espacio crece a medida que pasa el tiempo hasta crear un abismo donde el amor ya no alcanza y solo queda tristeza e incomprensión.

Por eso en el amor lo único que cuenta es tú corazón y el de la persona que amas.

* * *

Dooone! :) espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

por favor cualquier crítica es bien recibida!

Sonsai suru


End file.
